


Gambling It Away

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Gen, I Die By My Own Sword, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Not Beta Read, Other, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Please leave feedback!Please join my Discord server!https://discord.gg/eGkwayy





	Gambling It Away

It was lonely. It truly was lonely. The three knew it was lonely. They had been together for years, had been with each other since the outburst so many years ago. Patton though it was eleven years, but Logan had argued that it was fifteen now, making Patton twenty-two and Logan and Roman Twenty-one, especially if it was still November like Logan said it was. Logan would be twenty-two now, actually, just a tad bit younger than Patton. 

They didn’t get many zombies anymore, nothing more than stragglers and whatever came close to it. The world had ended and few had survived, as they had all noted. They had only seen a few humans. The ones that passed through weren’t much. They provided what they could, sympathetic to those who knowingly wouldn’t make it long. Logan had said that they hadn’t seen a single other human in almost two years now. And, honestly, Patton didn’t mind. He liked his boyfriends. He liked their company. He liked when they walked a few towns over to go see the library where Logan would gaze for hours and they would find a few stacks of books that fit his taste, He would always read them out loud for the others, Sure, they could read, but the two enjoyed the little time, curled together in the livingroom while the middle read with different voices. 

However, today was so  _ different. _ It was calm until suddenly it wasn’t and there were loud laughs and the sounds of zombies, loud and up front. Patton let out a yep from his spot on the couch, watching as six people ran through the streets, absolutely  _ losing their shit _ as they ran. Sets of three held hands, one on the end with a moustache giving a salute as he ran by, just in time for Roman and Logan to walk out, only to be shoved back inside as the joard of zombies followed them. 

“Do we sit it out,” Patton yelps, unsure of what to do. 

Roman, however, looks like he’s thinking something out, something deep and uncertain as he slowly asks, “Was that fucking  _ Remus?” _

Logan frowns, staring at the display outside, watching as the six suddenly run face first into the hoard, taking them out with deathly accuracy. The one with a cape out their shoulders spewing a bottle of gasoline around them before one of the two with sunglasses on threw a match on the pile of mostly corpses. The group of six was practically  _ estatic _ to be killing the zombies that seemingly piled from maybe hundred to tens to ones in minutes, only a few of the stragglers in the background dying off with the deadly accurate swipe of a bow or slash of a knife from the one dressed in purple, barefoot and adorned with their own pair of sunglasses, even carrying a bunch of bags on their own, all filled to the brim with things. How they managed to run that fast without tripping up at all was an absolute  _ miracle, _ in Pattons’ opinion.

“What the  _ fuck,” _ Roman asks, stumbling outside as he watched the fire consume the undead beings. The humans around it seemed to be highfiving each other, still laughing and full of excitement. “Remus,” he yells as he opens the door. 

The one with the moustache that had waved at Patton suddenly turned around, full of confusion but the happy sort of confusion that reminded Patton of a dog. Gosh, when was the last time he had seen a dog?... 

“Roman, you rat bastard, you’re still  _ alive,” _ he calls with a wide smile, trotting forward. It makes sense that he’s Romans’ twin, the one that they believed had died so long ago after the breakout, when a fire consumed three towns and twelve different towns had burnt down to a crisp. He had the same tanned skin and happy exterior, as well as the extra fashion sense. His outfit was much more princely than any of the others’ own. 

THe two collided in a hug. “Holy  _ shit,” _ Roman presses on, smiling, “I though you were dead?” 

“Same to you, shitbag! No texts, no calls, absolutely  _ nothing _ for fifteen years,” he jokes with a laugh that roman joins in on. 

The one that had thrown the match cocks their hip. “Awe, Babes, not gonna introduce us to your whatever?” They joke about it, smirking as the woman with purple hair and a pink dress presses against their side, tucked under an arm. 

“Dear Remy, give me a second,” he scoffs, though it’s clearly for show. “Remy, this is my twin brother, Roman.” He smirks, moving over the the one called Remy. “Roman, this is Remy. He’s  _ great _ with flames, seriously, kid can kill a man.” He turns to the girl. “This is Missy, she’s got good charm, watch out.” 

Missy giggles, pushing him away. “Stupid ass, sleep with one eye open tonight.” glasses 

“With you around, I’ve always got to,” he replies as he moves to the other one in  _ (albeit genuine glasses) _ and a beige shirt, a pink tie decorating the two layers. “This is Emile, they’re sweet as Hell, nicest dumbass, dating Missy and Remy.” Emile ducks their head with a bright blush, smiling. Remus moves to the one with the cape, yellow and brown eyes glancing at the two on the porch, still yet to come and move down. “This is Deceit. He’s good with bombs, really.” And finally, he moves to the one with the bow, lacing it on their back as their smile falls, eyes glancing to Remus, wary as can be. “And this is Virgil, He’s good at  _ everything. _ It’s scary how talented he is, if I’m being honest.” 

His face seems to flush as he suddenly turns to Remus, hands moving at lightning speed, though Remus seems to pick up on it easily, chipping back, “No, no, dear, I’m not genuinely scared of you. It’s okay.” Their hands keep ,oving for a moment before faltering and falling, at which Remus presses a gentle kiss to their cheek, which was rather hard given that Virgil was an entire foot and almost a half taller than he was. 

The soft exchange is what finally convinces Logan and patton to move from their spots, both smiling softly. Patotn is quick to supply, “I’m Patton! Virgil, you were  _ great _ with your bow! That was so cool! All of you!” 

Logan smiles as he watches their faces flush at the compliments, “And I’m Logan.” 

Little did the group of three know, that day was going to change a lot of things between all of them. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Virgil sat down on the couch, sighing softly. There were lots of houses in the neighborhood, but not a  _ single _ one had electricity. Thankfully, though, Virgil had enough candles for the house, some lighting up the bathroom, livingroom, and master bedroom, which Remus and Virgil currently laid in, curled together as they slowly took in each others’ breathing. It was calm, a candle lit up on each side of them. 

“Are you doing okay,” Remus asks softly. “I know you don’t like meeting new people too much.” 

Virgil sighs, leaning up slowly. His voice is quiet, still not yet used to the ability to talk again as he supplies, “It… was not planned, but not disliked, either.” He turns his back towards his lover, the request not verbally spoken. Remus moves without hesitation, knowing what to do as he unclasped the binder, slowly pulling the fabric away, watching as the other relaxes slowly. His body aches as he lays back down, curling back up. 

“Is your throat okay? Do you need anything?” 

He shakes his head. “It’s okay, m’jus’ not used to it yet.” 

Remus purses his lips, slowly moving to press a gentle kiss to Virgils’ neck, a silent apology for their last mishap, even if it had been so long ago. The scar was still bright, their last encounter with walking, living,  _ breathing _ beings far too nasty. 

“Are you sure?” 

He nods, slow and calm as he moves up, pressing against the other as he pulls a blanket over them both. “How’re you doing with Roman?” 

“I haven’t seen him in  _ years, _ vee,” he mumbles with a sigh. “We’re not really friends  _ or _ brothers right now. I’ve missed him. I thought he was dead. There was so much I missed, but it’s just like finding an old friend that you thought was dead. You could drop them and it would just be like watching them walk out again and you’d be perfectly  _ fine _ with it. It’s not like you and Remy.” 

Virgil nods softly, listening intently as Remus argues with himself, voice low but full of emotions. He doesn’t complain when Deceit curls against them, thankful that Remus was warm as could be. The two listened and heard each and every mumbling whimper their beloved boyfriend let out. They chimed in their comforts, simmering him down to a calm that they normally achieved. Remus smiled softly, comforted by their actions. 

Deceit softly presses a could of pills into their hands, Virgils’ daily medication and pain killers for each of them. He offers out a cup of water with a gentle smile. 

“Thanks, Dee,” Virgil mumbles as he passes the glass to Remus, who had already downed his dry. He hugs his knees, pressing his legs against his chest as he glances at the wall. For a home that had been ransacked by a couple of kids years ago and cleaned up in a few hours, it was well kept, albeit dusty as hell. They had slept in worse places. 

“Are you alright,” Deceit asks, voice soft. 

Virgil tenses, the muscles on his back moving as he rolls his shoulders, unfolding himself. He nods, slow and unsure. 

“We can leave tomorrow, Vee,” Remus whispers as he runs a hand through the white coils. “It’s not an issue.” 

Virgil shakes his head. “It’s not that, guys, really,” he mumbles, laying back down. “I’m just, heh, get this,  _ anxious _ about it.” 

“Too late for a self-deprecating joke, my love,” Deceit mumbles with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lovers’ cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shakes his head. “I just need a distraction.” 

They both nod. It was just one of those nights where things were stressful it wasn’t good. They knew it well enough and didn’t have a singular problem helping provide a distraction for him. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


The morning comes too soon, Remy waking up with a loud yawn. As he quickly found, neither Emile or Missy were at his sides, which was rather odd. They were  _ always _ by his sides, no matter when they slept. He was quick to get up, stomach rolling with nerves. The last time he had woke up without them around, his brother had almost not made it out. It takes him more than just a moment to realize what happened the day before, heaving out a sigh just in time for Missy to walk into the room, sighing softly. 

“Morning, bug,” she mumbles softly as she moves to her boyfriend, smiling softly. “Emile is talking to Patton and Logan right now.” She sits on the side of the bed, gently placing a hand on Remys’ arm. “You okay?” 

He nods, quick and sharp as he forces himself to breathe. “Yeah! Yeah, sorry, I just….” He heaves out a sigh, looking at the ground. “Sorry, you were gone and so was Emi and the last time you two were gone…” 

Her eyes widen, full of sympathy and surprise. “Oh, no, dear, I’m so sorry! We didn’t- No,  _ no, _ we’re all okay! Remus and Roman are training while Virgil and Deceit explore! Patton said this was the first time they’ve seen anyone in  _ years! _ It’s safe here!” 

He nods again. “No, no, I know that. It just took me a second to remember…” 

Missy wraps her arms around her boyfriend. “It’s okay. It always takes us a second, too…” Her voice trails off, remembering those few cold months and how horrid they were. She shivers, the two folding in each others’ embrace. It takes her a moment to pull herself out of that state of mind, smiling as she concludes, “But we’re out now! So, we can move past it and heal, just like Emi always says to do!” 

Remy nods with his own grin, standing up and stretching. “Do you know where I put my clothes last night,” he asks, looking down at himself where there were only boxers. 

“Patton offered to wash them, actually! I got some more clothes from Vee.” She stands up, rushing out of the room before coming back and presenting a pile of clothes. “Hurry up and get dressed! There’s so much to explore here! And there are, like,  _ no _ zombies here, either!” 

“Alright, Babe,” he laughs, watching her saunter off with a wide, happy smile. 

  
  


-

  
  


Virgil sits silently on the log, eyes half-lidded, the man smiling as he watches Deceit splash in the water. His bow sits beside him, there just for emergencies, though Deceit was currently stabbing at the water with an arrow. He was having much more fun than he dared want to let on. Virgil wasn’t going to comment on it, content with watching the other. 

“Do you think they’d let you grow weed here, Vee,” Deceit suddenly asks, throwing two fish onto the riverbank. 

Virgil stops, brows furrowed and mouth partially agape. His hands move,  _ “What?” _

“Well, since we’re still here, we could maybe… settle down for a bit?...” 

_ “We only just got here?” _

“I know that. But it’s  _ safe!” _

Virgil frowns, unsure of how to take that. Did Deceit want children? Did he want to settle down and have kids one day? They had never talked about their future past tomorrow or general  _ when to leave _ sort of situations. Was Virgil supposed to have the children? Would he survive giving birth? He already needed so much attention medically, remembering when he was fourteen and ended up almost dying by horrid blood clots because the dumbass set of six decided that maybe he and Missy should try birth control. It took hundreds of medical books and countless visits to one of the last surviving hospitals in Canada, but they had made it. 

_ “This is a conversation to start with Remus too.” _

Deceit nods, smile gone and lips pursed. “I know that, too, Vee.” 

Virgil frowns from his spot, lips still pursed and expression full of thought. He was only twenty, sure, but no one exactly lasted long, especially given by how long it had been since they had seen anyone else with good intentions. So, as soon as the two are leaving with twelve new fish and lots of land to still explore, the two deathly silent. Virgil was still barefoot, so against shoes. He kept some in his bag for winter or especially glassy areas, but it was mostly just bandages wrapped around them, keeping his grip and some form of protection. 

He slowly intertwines his fingers with Deceits’, mind full of questions and silent prying. Did he was kids? Could he be a parent? He remembered being a teenager and watching over children when he was in the same little group for more than two months, watching over the children despite being no older than a child himself. Was he  _ really _ ready for that? He had considered having children before,  _ yes, _ because all of his health issues made him consider  _ so much. _ He had decided he wanted kids at some point, but if he gave birth, would he make it through? Wouldn’t it be horrid to leave his lovers with a baby after spontaneously  _ dying? _

He finds Remus and Roman, Remus standing over his brother with his mace in the others’ face. “That’s twelve to three, dear brother! You really are sloppy!” 

“Fifteen to-” 

“We brought fish,” Deceit suddenly chimes, interrupting their banter. Remus skips over with a wide smile. “A lot of fish, actually.” 

“How many?” Roman asks, standing up. 

_ “Twelve,” _ Virgil mouths as his two boyfriends chat. He lets go of Deceits’ hand, walking over to Roman, standing beside the other. His voice comes up just as rough and cracking as the night before, just as quiet. “I think it’s twelve,” he supplies. 

“You two were only gone for an hour? How did you get twelve fish?” 

He shrugs. “Deceit is good at fishing.” He watches where the two are, Remus now holding all the fish and trotting around with them like he had won a prize at the fair. “How long have you three been together,” he asks Roman, turning towards the other. 

Roman shrugs. “I’m not sure, really. Somewhere during our teen years, I guess. We were hormonal and assholes to each other, but Patton really did pull us together. We didn’t actually make it officially official with titles until two years ago when someone hit on Logan and Patton got rather pissed quickly. We gave it an official title but we were basically already dating by then. What about you, Remus, and Deceit?’ 

“Since I was ten, actually,” he supplies, smiling at his two idiots currently fighting over fish. “We were just young and some of the last people on earth. It wasn’t romantic then, but it is now. Remus will never admit it, but he likes to do every possible romantic trope he reads that he can.” 

Roman smiles. “Yeah, that sounds like him. When we were kids, he tried to romance everyone that would give him a chance. I know everyone thought he was joking, but he really was a flirt as a kid.” 

Virgil half-heartedly scoffs at that, smiling widely. 

  
  


-

  
  


“We brought fish,” Remus yells as he enters the home, smiling wide enough that it might just split his face in half. 

Deceit scoffs.  _ “Virgil and I _ brought fish,” he corrects. 

“My lovely boyfriends brought fish,” Remus corrects himself. 

Patton smiles. “Put them in the fridge, please?” Remus nods, moving to put them in there for the other. Surprisingly, the home _ did _ have electricity, though they’re all rather sure it has something to do with the solar panels on the roof. “I’ll take it you guys explored out to the creak?” 

Virgil nods, humming confirmation before cringing at the rough noise he lets out. 

Remus gently pats his back. “It’s alright, vee, you’re doing  _ great!” _

Virgils’ cheeks flush red as he ducks his head at the praise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! 
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
